


Не Белла Свон

by kristinalemma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все саммари в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не Белла Свон

Пока в Бейкон Хиллс на людей нападают дикие пумы и горные львы, мисс Дженнифер Блейк встречается с механиком Дэном, копит деньги на "то самое" кружевное белье "для особого случая" и рассказывает ученикам о Шекспире.  
Пока в лесу находят трупы, целые и не очень, Дженнифер думает, не купить ли ей еще одни черные лодочки или все же поискать новую сумку. Механик Дэн уже не желает спокойной ночи в смс, а значит, кружевное белье можно не покупать - незачем.

В школу вламываются ночью, в школе бьют стекла, рядом гибнут люди. Дженнифер проходит мимо. Это же не с ней происходит. Это не ее проблемы. Ее проблема - очередной уродский кардиган, который ей подарила мама. Такой зеленый, как пожухлая трава, та самая ненужная вещь, в которой встречаешь парня своей мечты, так чтоб уж точно внимание обратил.

Трагедии продолжают происходить тут и там. Где-то стреляют, Лидия Мартин попадает в больницу, укушенная львом или пумой. Дженнифер думает, не начать ли ей завивать волосы.  
Потом все в городе успокаивается, пумы возвращаются в леса, львы отлавливаются охотниками, ученики сносно сдают тесты по литературе. Эллисон Арджент пишет самое впечатляющее сочинение по "Ромео и Джульетте".

Целое лето Дженнифер лениво бродит по своей квартире, бросает механика Дэна, покупает два новых цветка на подоконники и старательно читает английскую классику в кофейне.  
Ей хочется, чтобы викторианская эпоха вернулась. Мистер Дарси ей бы не помешал.

В последний день каникул она начинает встречаться с Томом, барменом в пабе, и мечтает как-нибудь натянуть короткую юбку с кожаной курткой и рвануть по дорогам Америки бесцельно вперед, захлебываясь свободой, взрывая обыденность, раскрашивая жизнь цветами заката в Большом Каньоне.  
Дженнифер покупает новую сумку, лодочки были в прошлом году, и собирается на первый урок.

Жизнь в Бейкон Хиллс снова летит вихрем осенних листьев с каплями крови от новых трупов на них.

Свергаются королевы, находят путь наверх отбросы.  
Королева школы, Мартин, голая бродит по лесу, эпилептичка Рейес ходит в школу, надевая вместо юбки пояс, Маккол и Арджент зажимаются в каждом, каждом уголке школы, куда не смотрят видео-камеры.

Дженнифер тоже хочет быть школьницей, тогда ее бойфренды не забывали про цветы, как бармен Том.

В Бейкон Хиллс опять убийства, в школу опять вламываются, и Дженнифер думает, что не стоит задерживаться на работе, может плохо закончиться.

К марту ее роман с барменом Томом трещит по швам, и Дженнифер заранее знает, что снова, черт возьми, снова, проведет лето одна.

К марту ей даже не хочется купить кружевное белье или лодочки, или сумку. Ей хочется проснуться в сказке, побыть значимой хоть где-то, хоть сколько-то.  
Дженнифер покупает себе немного огромных красных яблок в супермаркете, ее хандра - это просто авитаминоз.  
Рядом с ней на кассе Стиллински, с корзиной доверху набитой такими же яблоками, кучей сиропов и огромным мешком дорогого кофе сверху.  
Дженнифер думает, что весна странно действует на всех.

В ее классе ученики сдают тесты кое-как. Вам стоит взяться за ум, объясняет Дженнифер.  
Вам стоит быть серьезнее, вы почти взрослые, думает она.  
Эллисон Арджент сдает хуже всех, ее тест по литературе отправляется на учительский стол пустым.

Летом Дженнифер снова свободная женщина, мама дарит ей еще один кардиган из серии "для тех кому за..."

Летом Дженнифер пересматривает "Сумерки" и отчаянно завидует Белле Свон. Только, конечно же, Дженнифер умная девочка, она бы выбрала оборотня, с ним проблем как-то меньше.  
К концу лета она вместо классики перечитывает гору романчиков про счастливую любовь сверхъестественных мужчин и человеческих дев и завидует им еще отчаяннее чем Белле.  
Дженнифер почти идеал для такого сюжета. Она в меру симпатичная, умная, она тихая как мышка, иногда неуклюжая, мечтательная сверх меры и у нее даже есть два ужасных кардигана.  
Дженнифер только нужен принц-оборотень, принц-вампир и все.  
Сказка у нее в кармане.

Незадолго до начала учебного года Джерард Арджент вроде как объявляется мертвым, а Дженнифер покупает себе кораллово-красный лак для ногтей.

В окна ее класса летят вороны. Мертвые уродливые птицы словно хотели уничтожить именно ее. Кровь стекает по стеклу прямо перед ее лицом, и Дженнифер, в который раз повторяет себе что все это - не ее проблемы.  
Ее проблема - библиотекарь Джек или бариста Кайл.  
Дженнифер нужен еще один роман-неудача, роман-ничто.

Вместо этого она ночью в панике прячется от двух монстров, реальных монстров с клыками и горящими глазами в кладовке с канцелярскими принадлежностями.  
Ей страшно так, что монстры могу ее даже не убивать, Дженнифер сама умрет, только пусть это закончится, ей страшно, страшно, страшно.

И еще страшнее, когда ее спасает принц-оборотень, весь в крови, но без единой царапины, там, где должны быть ужасные раны - только порванная одежда.

Через шесть часов, после горячей ванны и кружки крепкого чая с виски Дженнифер смотрит в потолок свой спальни и думает, что завидует Белле Свон чуть меньше.  
С другой стороны, принц-оборотень спас ее, значит можно побыть и Беллой.  
Когда тебя спасают - это оказывается приятно.

Дерек Хейл знакомится с Дженнифер Блейк в понедельник.  
Он не страшный совсем, он улыбается, шутит, флиртует с ней неумело, но мило, и Дженнифер просыпается в сказке.

Первая неделя для Дженнифер как рай, как выигрыш миллиарда в лотерею. Она теряется в счастье, дышит осенним воздухом полной грудью, и кажется, даже листья под ее ногами шепчут: "миссис Дженнифер Хейл".  
Дерек ведет себя как джентльмен, пьет с ней кофе, гуляет в парке, нет, Дженни, какой лес там же так опасно.  
Он читал английскую классику, он вообще читать любит, он добровольно ест салаты и овощи, "Кое-кто сказал, что они «да ну зашибись полезные»" цитирует Дерек и смеется.  
Дженнифер так любит его смех, она так любит его голос, его ноги, руки, лицо, его всего.  
Ей плевать, что он оборотень и что "в городе плохие парни, извини, что видимся редко".

За всю неделю она не слышит и не видит от Дерека ни одного намека на секс.  
Как и во вторую.  
И в третью.

Через месяц дружеских прогулок и посиделок в кофейне, Дженнифер набирается смелости и все же спрашивает.  
Нет, она не намекает прямо сейчас сорвать одежду друг с друга и на столике в кофейне устроить живое порно, но все же, все же.  
Дерек хмыкает смущенно, добавляет в кофе пятый по счету сироп и тихо почти извиняясь, говорит, что Дженнифер его не так поняла, ему не это надо, ему нравится дружить с ней, у него никого нет, да и возможности нет.  
Не тот момент, не то время.  
Но если будет возможность, он обязательно подумает.

Дженнифер умеет ждать. Дженнифер подождет.

Впрочем, ожидание приятно, Дерек - небо и земля в сравнении с ее предыдущими кавалерами. Он водит большую тойоту, он не пьет, не курит, его манеры идеальны, и иногда он нежно целует ее в щеку.  
Дженнифер после этих поцелуев хочется плакать и истерично радоваться одновременно.

Дженнифер не бывает у Дерека дома, она даже не подозревает, где он живет, они всегда на нейтральной территории. Дженнифер никогда не видела никого из стаи Дерека, но по его редким рассказам она представляет, кто именно из ее учеников раз в месяц воет на луну.  
Маккол. Лэйхи. Стиллински. Бойд. Наверное, Мартин. И теперь-уже-точно-мертвая Эрика Рейес.

Они пристально следят за ней глазами на каждом уроке литературы, а она в ответ улыбается как можно дружелюбнее.  
Они дети, они еще дети.  
А Дженнифер и Дерек взрослые. Они ничего не обязаны объяснять детям.

К октябрю Бейкон Хиллс снова цвета крови.  
Школьники скорбят по одноклассникам.  
Учителя скорбят по мистеру Харрису.  
Дженнифер скорбит, что ее роман с Дереком еще даже не роман.

Она знает чуть больше, чем в предыдущие разы.  
Но это все еще не ее проблемы.  
У нее нет проблем, даже зеленый кардиган не испортил ей жизнь.

В ноябре становится как-то особенно мерзко сыро и холодно, и Дженнифер впервые думает о Дереке без истеричного визга в мыслях.  
Дженнифер не любит подозревать людей, не людей, в чем-либо, но каждый раз, когда во время их свиданий Дереку приходят смски, их звон все громче и громче отдается в ушах Дженнифер.

Дженнифер замечает, что Дерек не выключает звук на телефоне, никогда. Вообще никогда.  
И отвечает на каждую смс.

Гадкий червячок подозрения начинает копошиться под ее кожей каждый раз, когда Дерек ее целует.  
Дженнифер отказывается замечать что-либо еще, но процесс запущен, ей не остановиться.  
Она знает, как ревновать, когда ей не верны.  
И еще лучше она знает, как мужчины скрывают, что это она - «другая женщина».

По Дереку ничего не видно, на нем наверняка заживают засосы, он не пахнет чужими запахами, его запах леса и кожи всегда неизменен. Он не забывает про их встречи, не опаздывает, не уступает ей в спорах больше чем прежде.  
Он идеален до того, что Дженнифер хочет его ударить.  
Идеальность маскирует порочные тайны лучше всего, ей ли не знать.

Дженнифер живет в клубке змей из ревности, зависти, нежелания ничего знать и желания узнать все.  
Она не может перестать любить Дерека, не может перестать ждать, когда он придет к ее порогу и назовёт своей Беллой Свон.  
И она не хочет сдаваться. Только не так. Он почти, почти, почти ее.  
Она же проснулась в сказке!

Холодным ноябрьским днем она спешит на прогулку с Дереком в парке. Ветер срывает с нее шапку, дергает за концы шарфа, лужи выскакивают из ниоткуда прямо под ноги, под новые лаковые сапожки, и противными каплями летят на капроновые колготки.  
Дженнифер злится на погоду, злится, что Дерек выбрал такой ужасный день, злится, что не отказалась.

И она видит его.  
Дерек Хейл не ждет ее.  
Дерек Хейл подкидывает в руке огромное красное яблоко и улыбается так счастливо, как будто ему только что подарили весь мир.  
Без остатка.  
Вместе с тем человеком, что на другом конце провода Дерека Хейла.  
С тем, кому он готов улыбаться даже по телефону, так что Дженнифер почти видит проглядывающее из-за облаков жаркое солнце, вместо ноябрьской мороси.

Дженнифер так зла на весь мир в этот день. Дженнифер капризничает на прогулке, огрызается, сбивается с шага, не договаривает фразы или просто молчит.  
Дерек мрачнеет и Дженнифер чувствует себя еще более гадко.  
Она ссылается на срочные дела и спешит домой, размахивая уже совсем не новой сумочкой.  
Кажется, покупка белья снова откладывается, думает Дженнифер, пока ветер треплет ее волосы, шепча ей: "дура, дура, дура".

Теперь она почти уверена.  
Почти знает.

Через несколько дней они вновь с Дереком идут гулять, он не в обиде за прошлый раз, он понимает, ему тоже не нравится осень.  
Но он все равно задумчив и даже, наверное, слегка растерян, впрочем, лицо Дерека для Дженнифер как высшая математика - загадка.  
Он сосредоточен всегда, даже когда улыбается или шутит. Он словно контролирует себя, заставляет себя.  
Улыбаться. Слушать ее. Пить кофе в том же темпе что и она. Идти шаг в шаг с ней.

Дженнифер спрашивает, не изменил ли он свое мнение о личной жизни, а то вдруг она ждать устанет.  
Дерек теперь не смущается, он почти устало объясняет то же самое, что и раньше.  
Ему не до личной жизни. У него плохие оборотни в городе, ему стаю надо защитить, он не может отвлекаться, и да, да, да, у него правда на самом деле вообще никого нет.

Врешь ты все, хочется закричать Дженнифер и дать ему пощечину.  
Ты врешь, врешь, врешь. Ты даже не скрываешь, что врешь. Тебе даже новую ложь придумать сложно.  
Ты, ты, ты.

Она улыбается и говорит, что подождет еще.  
Все плохое рано или поздно заканчивается и жизнь снова становится лучше.  
Вранье Дерека еще более очевидно, когда она говорит ему это, а Дерек только кивает в ответ.

С началом зимы у каждой стены вокруг Дженнифер появляются глаза. Каждая тень тянет к ней свои руки, каждый камень хочет, чтоб она споткнулась и стала легкой добычей.

Дженнифер шепчет "не мои проблемы" как молитву. Не ее проблемы. Она тут ни при чем. Она ничего не делает. Она хорошая.  
Ревнует, хотя он не ее. Завидует, не зная кому.  
Но она ни при чем.  
Спросите Дерека Хейла.

А на Рождество ее похищают плохие парни.  
Действительно Плохие Парни.  
Хуже чем те монстры, которых она боялась в школьной кладовке.

Дженнифер трясется сидя в подвале, неизвестно где. Ей нечем дышать, ее руки связаны, ноги связаны, ничего не видно в полумраке. Она даже не может ничего сказать, слова застревают в ледяном комке, в который превратились ее внутренности от страха.  
Похитители сверкают красными глазами, дышат ей в затылок и даже не пытаются угрожать.  
Дженнифер снова готова умереть от страха, на этот раз это уже точно всерьез, взаправду.  
Отпустите Дженнифер домой, она больше не хочет быть Беллой Свон.

Через сутки похитители уходят, а еще через сутки, ее бледную, зареванную, охрипшую от криков спасают Маккол и Лэйхи.  
Дерека даже нет поблизости.  
Лэйхи насмешливо смотрит на нее сверху вниз.  
Маккол отводя взгляд, говорит, что еще один член стаи пострадал. Сильнее чем она, невредимая, только напуганная и голодная.  
Уже уходя из квартиры, куда Скотт и Айзек ее привезли, Айзек оборачивается и почти шипит:  
— Просто, ты не ст..ая.

И Дженнифер, надеется, очень хочет верить, что не было заминки в последнем слове, не было, нет, она не будет думать, что на самом деле хотел сказать Айзек.  
Ей не интересно.

Рождественские каникулы Дженнифер проводит дома. Ей так жалко саму себя. Ей так обидно.  
Дженнифер Блейк просто хотела проснуться в сказке.

Перед Новым Годом Дженнифер напивается и звонит Дереку.  
Трехминутный разговор она мечтает забыть сильнее, чем свой первый секс.

Торопливо, волнуясь и запинаясь Дерек признается, что все прогулки с ней - фикция. Отвести подозрения от того, кто действительно мог пострадать.  
Кто пострадал, но уже все в порядке, спасибо, что спросила, Дженни.  
Ты молодец, Дженни.  
Я знал, что тебя не тронут, Дженни.  
Ты слабая, ты боишься их, ты легкая добыча, с такими альфы не стали бы играть, не стали бы бить или что похуже.  
Если бы они поймали не тебя, они бы убили его, он не стал бы молчать или сидеть в углу, или плакать.  
Он бы дрался. И было бы хуже, чем было.  
Спасибо, Дженни, что дала нам шанс победить, не проигрывая нигде.  
Пока, Дженни.

Оставшиеся каникулы Дженнифер даже не плачет, после подвала она не может плакать.  
Она лежит с вырванным кровавым куском вместо сердца в окружении сумочек, кардиганов, лодочек, воображаемого кружевного белья и кораллового лака.  
Дженнифер больно как никогда в жизни.

В первый же день после каникул, Дженнифер обещает себе зайти в кофейню, бариста Кайл вроде как снова свободен.  
Выкинуть кардиган.  
Купить чертово белье.  
Отдать книжки про вампиров в библиотеку.  
Научиться дышать, после того как предали, сломали, уничтожили.  
Не обращать внимания на чужие проблемы никогда.

Она выходит из школы и замирает под робкими лучами январского солнца.

Напротив нее стоит чертов-Дерек-Хейл.  
Опирается на роскошную черную спортивную машину.  
Блестит кожаной курткой и слепит белой футболкой под ней.  
Снимает пижонские очки-авиаторы и улыбается как тогда в ноябре.  
Словно весь мир снова его.  
Дженнифер снова просыпается в сказке.  
Она все же Белла Свон.  
Принц-оборотень будет с ней.  
Остановите землю, ей надо выдохнуть и улыбнуться ему в ответ.

— До свидания, мисс Блейк! - Вопит ей в ухо Стайлз Стиллински и в два прыжка подскакивает к Хейлу. Он буквально обнимает машину руками и разве что не вылизывает черные блестящие бока.  
Хейл и его чертова улыбка отворачиваются от нее навсегда, воссоединяясь с тем, кому действительно принадлежат.

— О мой бог! О МОЙ БОГ, БОГ МОЙ, Дерек, ты снова купил ее, я же говорил, Шевроле круче Тойоты, жаль, ты не согласился на Импалу, — тараторит Стайлз. - О бог мой, Камарочка, люблю тебя, детка, наконец-то ты снова с нами.  
— Это не та же самая машина. — Смеется Дерек, наблюдая за всем своим миром.  
Не глядя на Дженнифер ни секунды. Как и на самом деле всегда.

Мисс Дженнифер Блейк разворачивается и уверенным шагом, с высоко поднятой головой идет на автобусную остановку.  
Никаких слез. Все еще никаких слез.

Все еще не Белла Свон.


End file.
